1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to encapsulated window glass, ready for installation by gluing it into a window opening of a car body.
2. Discussion of Background
Installation of window glass for motor vehicles by gluing it into a window opening of the car body presents several advantages. In particular: it allows the window glass to be held in the window opening of the car body in case of violent shock, it can be automated, it permits flush installation of the window glass in the car body, which reduces the coefficient of air resistance of the vehicle.
In the case of installation of a solid or laminated window glass without a molded profile, gluing of the window glass into the window opening of the car body is accomplished by depositing a strip of suitable adhesive on an enamelled edging provided on the periphery of the face of the window glass directed towards the inside of the car. This enamelled edging is particularly intended to protect the adhesive from UV radiation which can alter its properties, and also plays an esthetic role, by hiding the unattractive glue joint from view.
In the case of an encapsulated window glass, in other words a window glass equipped with a molded peripheral profile (or encapsulation joint), particularly intended to replace the finish joint, installation of the window glass by gluing can be accomplished as for the preceding type of window glass, by placing glue on the glass or an enamelled edging at the edge of the molded profile. In one variation, the glue can be placed directly on the molded profile. But in this variation, the gluing effect obtained with seams of known glue is not satisfactory, and the adhesion forces are generally insufficient or not maintained over time.
This poor adhesion is particularly due, without a doubt, to the presence, on the molded profile, of a residue of the unmolding product generally used during production of an RIM (reactive injection molding) encapsulation joint, in order to prevent the molded profile from becoming glued to the mold during the course of its production. When the encapsulated window glass is removed from the mold, some unmolding product remains on the profile, and even cleaning with various types of solvents does not make it possible to obtain satisfactory gluing properties.